


橘色頭髮的隱藏性格—番外

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122





	橘色頭髮的隱藏性格—番外

「輝妮不好了(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)！」文放屁正在待機室裡，走到昏昏欲睡的老三旁邊坐下，掛著一個哭喪著臉的表情拉了拉身旁人的衣袖。

「( ̥́ ˍ ̀ू )歐膩怎麼了，有東西吃了嗎？(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)」原本無神的眼睛變得閃閃發亮。

「不是！」文·不爽一臉·小孩立馬否定了輝妮的想法。

「是容仙了啦...她自從回歸後就變了ಥ_ಥ。」文小孩開始扁著嘴表達自己的苦惱。

「明明上次回歸歐膩你也變了...還敢說容仙歐膩...」乖巧伶俐的輝妮把這句話放在心裡，並沒有說出去。

「哦...」

「什麼啊！敷衍我，輝妮你也變了(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)。」文放屁屁顛屁顛的過去忙內的旁邊，把正睡得熟的惠真叫醒。

「惠真(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)輝妮欺負我！她...」語音未落就被一把聲音打斷。

「閉嘴，吵死了，我在睡覺，滾開！」惠真並沒有睜眼，可是已感受到她的怒氣。

「好...」文慫星上線。

這是後剛去完洗手間的容仙回來了，看見輝人在一旁竊笑，剛熟睡的惠真氣場變得強大，還有在一旁蹲下的小慫星，心想自己是不是錯過了什麼。

「怎麼了？」走到那個扁嘴蹲在一旁的孩子旁邊問道，看見她的衣領上的麥克風沒弄好，便直接把手伸去胸前把它弄正。

「沒...沒...」像一個做錯事情的小孩，低下頭來捲著手指，因為眼前人突然大膽的動作，害得自己臉上變得更熱。

「容...謝謝...」害羞的星星依然低著頭，小聲喃喃道，不敢抬頭看著眼前的人。

「不是說好要叫我歐膩的嗎？這麼不聽話晚上回家可要懲罰。」容仙用手指挑起星伊的下巴，讓星伊的視線固定在她眼前，不讓她有一絲逃跑的想法。

「嗯...」被挑起下巴的人說話變得結巴。

「在床上的時候我最喜歡你一邊叫我歐膩，一邊用一副哀求的表情求我給予你更多，讓你達到頂端，今天晚上我也希望看到這樣。」容仙靠到星伊的耳邊，用勾引的語氣說道，最後在星伊的面前舔舔舌頭，暗示她自己的衝動。

「嗯...好...」星伊不知不覺已經被挑逗了，陷入容仙的勾引中。

.  
(星伊剖白...)

最近的歐膩變得不同了，不是外貌或者身形上的變化，而是整個人的氣場和性格變得不一樣。沒錯，雖然她還是一樣會照顧每一個人，細心的呵護並沒有缺少，然而她對我挑逗的次數變多。不分場合和時間，無論在待機室、車上還是床上，那些令人害羞的話會從她的口中說出。

「我今天要你做到出不了聲。」

「你的愛液好吃嗎？還是我的好吃？」

「我要狠狠的插進去來懲罰你」

每次都會讓我害羞得不行，不只是說話的方式，而且她還會買不同的情趣用品來讓我興奮。平常都會讓我整天塞跳蛋來活動整天，晚上會讓我在她面前自慰才允許我睡覺，今天帶我到洗手間，把整個電動按摩棒塞進來，然後我就用這個狀態來進行舞台表演。

歐膩是超級大變態，自從回歸後染了橘色頭髮就開始這樣。

有一次晚上被她看見我和其他人去喝酒，她直接把我拖到洗手間裡面上我，霸道的跟我說下次再這麼任性，她不僅僅會是這樣。

每天的晚上我都被壓了，明明我才是攻嘛∑(ﾟДﾟ)...

我有一次任性想做回攻，可是最後她把我給反壓，那天七八次也逃不掉了...

.

「飄啊，來。」容仙示意星伊過去她的懷抱，後者乖乖的坐到她身前讓她抱著。

「脫掉褲子。」

「歐膩...可是那裡...」星伊不停扭動身體。

「脫掉褲子！」低沉的聲音，不允許一絲反抗的念頭。

星伊只好乖乖的脫掉褲子，內褲早已是泥濘不堪，一灘灘的水跡在白色的內褲更為突出，小穴被一個電動按摩棒給堵塞住，但液體依然從那個洞口不止地流出。身體的主人更不時發出嬌喘，手裡緊緊抓著眼前人的衣服，並且拉了拉，示意她幫忙。

「星伊很聽話，做得很好喔。」容仙揉了揉懷裡小人兒的頭，在額頭上吻上一口，右手拍了一下星伊的大腿，暗示她張開雙腿，好讓自己行動。

星伊順從旨意，把雙腿張到最大。容仙趁機將腿心的按摩棒推了推，讓快掉的按摩棒更深入地進去。

「啊哈...歐膩...」星伊應付不來突然的刺激，下意識呻吟了一下。

聽到星伊的呻吟，容仙不自覺地將手中的按摩棒開始抽插，每一次的抽插，小穴體內的蜜液被按摩棒帶出，床上的床單已經濕掉不少。容仙左手也沒忘掉愛撫胸部的責任，右手不斷抽插，而左手則揉著小山丘，拇指和食指有時候按著山頂的尖端，令星伊享受著頂端的快感。

「歐...歐膩...不...不行了...」容仙用舌頭描繪星伊耳朵的形狀，有時候則調皮地啃咬頸窩，伸出舌頭由下往上輕舔，最後以一個吻做結。

容仙這時候加快手裡的速度，並把按摩棒調至震動模式，小穴的甬道開始收緊，令抽插更為困難。同時右手拇指揉著小豆，讓星伊欲罷不能。

「要...要...去了...啊...」容仙抽出按摩棒，一灘蜜液噴到床上，有一些殘留在小穴旁邊，順著身體慢慢流下。

容仙用手指伸進小穴尋找愛液，因為星伊才剛去過，身體更為敏感，愛液不斷順著容仙的手指落下。

「星伊我的手指都濕了，幫我弄乾淨。」容仙把手指伸進星伊嘴裡，星伊用舌頭包圍著手指，手指在口腔中攪動，口腔的周圍都是高潮後的味道。

「好吃嗎？」容仙把手指伸出來。

「嗯，很甜...」星伊的臉上了一層紅暈，對容仙的問話感到害羞。

「讓我嚐嚐。」容仙一手把星伊的頭轉向自己，將自己的唇瓣印上對方的，熟能生巧的撬開對方唇齒，順利地把舌頭伸進去，滑進對方口中的每一處，與對方的舌頭交纏在一起，最後當大家離開時，漂亮地拉出一條銀絲。

「嚐不到。」容仙直接把頭伸去眼前人的腿心，先舔舔小豆，感受到對方的顫抖和流出的蜜液便開始進攻。

「嗯...啊...那裡不要...很髒...」然而腿中的人並沒有理會自己的阻止，相反更進一步，容仙將舌頭慢慢伸進裡面的甬道，感受著用到一顛一抖，再退出到外面，舔一下身下的花瓣，重複的動作來回幾次，令身下人更想要。

「歐膩...拜...拜託...」星伊不滿容仙若隱若現的挑逗。

「拜託什麼。」容仙開始停下嘴巴的動作，把手伸上去揉揉渾圓，讓她聽令於自己。

「拜托...進來...進來小穴...」聽到滿意的答案後，容仙這才繼續未完成的動作。

「噗滋噗滋..」衝撞的水聲不斷，把舌頭再次伸進去，往不同的方向前進，伸到全部的舌頭後，便用自己唇瓣接觸對方的花瓣。

「去了...去了...」舌頭退了出來，舔了舔周圍的蜜汁，嘴角慢慢上翹。

「嗯，很甜。」為星伊擦掉身下的液體後，抱著她慢慢入睡，懷中的人早已累壞，進入夢鄉了。


End file.
